


Together Again

by Redius



Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redius/pseuds/Redius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate goes to Max for help as the video wasnt the main reason she was on the roof that day. But can Max help?</p><p>Character perspectives will alternate, check beginning of chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is from Kate's perspective.

My dainty fist trembled as I knocked on Max’s dorm room door. Max is my most trusted and sometimes I think only friend, so why am I so nervous to tell her my only secret? Maybe I shouldn’t, maybe I should just go back to my room. I went to turn away as Max’s door creaked open.

“Kate!” Max’s cheerful welcome smile invaded my thoughts “What’s up?”

“Oh, Max. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment…” I shifted in my spot. Holding my left arm with my right hand.

“Yeah, of course come on in, Kate.” Max pulled open the door and revealed her room to me, it hadn’t changed at all. I shyly walked in and took a seat on her sofa, being joined by Max shortly after she closed the door.

We sat in silence, the two of us not daring to look each other in the eye.

“So… What did you want to talk about?” Max urged, tilting her head to look at me.

“Oh um...” My heart started beating faster than I could imagine, my hands trembled and my eyes watered. Why was it so hard to say out loud? “Max, I…” I plunged my head into my hands, allowing them to support my forehead while I blurted out my biggest secret to the one and only Super-Max.

“About the roof, Max, I am grateful and you know it but I can’t help but feel as if I’m carrying around such a burden about all this, my secret feels heavy and it weighs me down. I don’t think I can take holding it in anymore…” Warmth started to run down my forearms, my tears. I could feel Max’s friendly warmth as she put a hand on my back, rubbing it soothingly. 

“It’s okay, Kate. Just tell me what’s wrong. I can help.” I let a few sobs out before I took a deep breath in, my head never moving from its nest of safety.  
“Okay. Okay.” I pulled my head up, looking straight ahead. “That video wasn’t the full reason I was up on the roof that day. It played a part. In fact I played a huge part but I could deal with it, all the bullying and name calling, I mean sure it was hurtful and it’s all that videos fault my family hate me and my church abandoned me but I’m not weak.” I turned to Max, she was listening intently and clearly wanted to understand and help. My eyes traced up her face until we locked eyes.

“I’m gay, Max.” Max’s eyes turned ever more soft and caring, she moved her and from my back to my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.  
“Is that why? Is that the reason you didn’t want to be here?” Max’s voice was full of understanding, it comforted me strangely.

“No.” I replaced my head into my hands “Before that, me and Brooke were together. For two years. I-I really thought we were going to last until the end of time.” I was crying again “I loved her, I knew my parents would never approve. I’ve been told the lecture so many times from my mother. ‘It’s against Gods way’ and ‘Why do you think the combination of male and female makes offspring?’ I just wish she’d understand. I didn’t ask to be this way…” I felt the rage build inside me.

“I just want to be normal!” My voice raised so loud I startled myself, I was really crying now, big deep sobs. “I didn’t ask to be this way.” I said again, softer “I just want to be normal.” I gave up, I felt defeated I was done. I sat on Max’s couch and bawled for what felt like ever and through it all Max was her sweet caring self, rubbing my back and holding me until I was tired out.

“You are normal, Kate. You’re a role model student and have a great relationship with God, you’re sweet, kind-hearted and beautiful.” I let Max hold me longer, until she broke the silence.

“So, I’m sorry to ask but it may help me to help you.” Max broke the silence “Why did you and Brooke break up if you had such a good relationship?”  
“The video. Dana showed her it, she didn’t even know we dated, no one did. No one does. Brooke said she felt like she couldn’t trust me anymore and that I had lost my faith. Which in all honesty, she didn’t even care about my faith. That was one of the reasons I liked her so much, she let me be me and allowed me to pray respectfully, sometimes I would force her to accompany me to church on Sundays… As my friend. My church here in Arcadia is very anti-gay…” I trailed off “Brooke felt she couldn’t trust me anymore because of that stupid video. It cost me my family, my church and my relationship, and I don’t ever remember it happening!”

“Don’t worry, Kate. I don’t judge you for this, the video wasn’t your fault. I’ll have a word with Brooke.” She patted my back reassuringly “I’m going with her and Warren to the drive in this Saturday, I’ll speak with her then.”  
“Thank you, Max.” 

Suddenly the door was bust open “HEYO! Maxi-pad you rea-“The blue-haired girl standing in the door way’s face completely dropped. She was holding keys and a pack of cigarettes in one hand and an open bottle of beer in the other. “Oh… Um… I’ll wait outside.” She grinned sheepishly backing out of the room, but with no hands to close the door, it stayed open.

“Sorry about that, Kate.” Max chuckled “That,” she raised her voice “was just my uncultured punk friend, Chloe, who is incapable of being quiet and considerate.”

“It’s okay, Max. She seems like quite the handful” I said standing and walking out the door catching Chloes eyes as she attempted to light a cigarette while opening the window at the end of the corridor.

“Oh she is.” I heard Max mumble as she beckoned Chloe into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Max's perspective.

I skulked through the hallway, going undetected as usual, almost and Mr Jefferson’s classroom door when I heard a quick passed jog coming up behind me.

“Max!” the jogger, Brooke yelled for me. I turned meeting the colourful girl’s eyes reluctantly.

“Oh hi, Brooke. Can I help you with something?” I asked intently, wanting to know what she needed me for.

Warren said you’re a good listener and I could really use one of those right now. One that won’t judge me and Warren said you’re pretty cool when it comes to that...” The sciency girl trailed off and was now studying her shoes, her usual snarky exterior gone.

“Of course, Brooke, tell me what’s bothering you.” I pursed my lips and waited, I didn’t particularly feel like talking to Brooke after my conversation with Kate the other night.

“Oh, um…” Brook looked around, I saw her eyes settle on Kate who just walked into Mr Jefferson’s classroom, and she looked defeated “Could we talk later in the dorms, somewhere more privet?”

“Sure, Brooke.” I smiled politely, watching her turn and quickly run into the science classroom as the bell rang.

Walking into the classroom and taking my seat I smiled at Kate, giving her a reassuring nod of my head, before turning my attention to Mr Jefferson as he began to teach.

========================================================================================

After the school day Chloe picked me up to go to Two Whales for dinner, it had become a weekly tradition, and one that I didn’t hate, afterwards she dropped me off at Blackwell and walked me to my dorm room.

“Thanks for dinner again, Chloe.” I smiled, letting go of her hand and standing on my tip-topes, giving her a quick kiss.

“No problem” she smiled and kissed the top of my head “by the way, I think someone wants you.” she laughed, I looked over my shoulder confused, seeing a blushing Brooke standing going between looking at her phone and me.

“Oh yeah” I sighed.

“I’ll see you later, then” Chloe leaned down and gave me one last kiss before strutting off down the hall, surprisingly she give a small nod at Brooke on her exit. I coaxed Brooke over with my hand entering my room and sitting in the same spot I sat while comforting Kate.

“Okay, look” Brooke said after she closed the door and looked me in the eye “This isn’t just about me here okay. You cannot disclose this to anybody, Max.” She looked serious as she moved towards the couch.

“Of course, Brooke, I can respect that.” My eyes followed her body as she sat next to me, searching for any emotion on her face but found none.

“Okay, so I’m just going to come out with it because there’s no point in tip-toeing around it and no use In feeling ashamed or anything.” She looked me in the eyes, still no emotion on her face. “As you could of guessed by my appearance and my genuine lack of boy interest, I’m gay, so obviously that isn’t what I thought you would judge me for.” She gave a forced laugh and looked away from me, studying my wall of photos. “So, I can’t help but feel that the whole…” She paused, her eyes shifting around the room before landing back on me “Kate thing, was partly my fault and I’ve been feeling worse and worse about it every day.” Her eyes dropped, slowly descending to her hands “I don’t mean to sound full of myself or anything but, once Dana showed me the video, I felt hurt and betrayed. Kate and I had been dating since a little while after we started school here, we were both 16, we had been through so much together these past two years” Her eyes darted to me quickly and then back to her hands. “And I was confused as to why she would do that. But I see now that she really was out of it, and Warren lately confirmed it by telling me you said she was drugged. I feel so terrible I wasn’t with her during the time she was being bullied, I could’ve helped her, Max.” She stopped and looked me in the eye, she had a certain saddened look on her face and I was sure she was being sincere.

We sat in silence for a while, I could hear Brooke’s heart pounding while I was having an internal debate about whether or not I should tell Brooke about my conversation with Kate earlier in the week, I decided against it instead going for a more comforting approach.

“You could still go talk to her, Brooke. She’s just across the hall right now and honestly I think she’d be happy to see you.”

Brooke sighed “I don’t know, Max. I wasn’t very nice to her last time we talked. I insulted her faith, the sad thing is I honestly didn’t care that she would drag me to her church meetings or when she would insist on praying for me, what she believes is her opinion and love has no religion.”

“No matter what you said, I’m sure Kate will forgive you, she’s so forgiving and kind to everyone.”

“I think that would make me feel more guilty, I would feel like I hadn’t been punished for what I said, because I really was horrible to her.” Brooke looked at me and I’ve never seen her look so sad, I felt really bad for her.

“Brooke just do it, just go for it I know she’ll be happy to see you.” I encouraged her and I think I was a flicker of hope on her face.

“Okay, Max.” She took a deep breath in “I’ll do it.” She stood up and straightened her back “Thanks, Max.” She exited my room and presumably went back to her dorm room, as if she really was with Kate for two whole years, she’d know Kate always falls asleep at 10 and its 11:30 right now.

I readied myself for bed and texted to Brooke, Warren and I’s group chat.

**11:35pm Max: We all still on for the drive in tomorrow?**

**11:35pm Warren: Of course! Since when do I miss a chance to GO APE?**

**11:36pm Max: I should have known Warren. Brooke, you still on?**

**11:47pm Brooke: Yeah.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brooke's perspective.   
> Also I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter so sorry if its really cheesy or doesn't make much sense.

Exiting Max’s room I felt ashamed, embarrassed and vulnerable, it wasn’t often I would spill all of my emotions to someone I’m not particularly fond of. Yet I felt a weight lifted off of me, that the pressure in my head has been released slightly. I walked up to Kate’s door, being greeted at the closed barrier by a cold metallic plate with the numbers ‘222’ inscribed, I thought of knocking but I decided against it. She’s probably asleep already.

Moving slowly towards my own room, I reached the door and pulled it open, slumping into the room and throwing myself on the bed I laid awake, I never bothered to change out of my clothes or get under the covers, heck I never even took my shoes off.

Taking my phone out after felling it buzz multiple times against my leg, I saw my fellow drive-in fans were discussing their plans for tomorrow, but I wasn’t interested for once. I only wanted to be left alone. Thumbing out a short response and letting the phone drop down by my side I removed my glasses and forced my eyes to close.

 ==========================================================================================

“Brooke Scott! You should be ashamed of yourself!” A woman, blonde, I can’t tell who, her face is blurry, I suddenly feel heavy with an overwhelming sense of guilt.

“You were wrong, you failed. You had something good!” This woman’s voice was piercing and filled with poison as she slowly and painfully drew out each syllable. I am afraid. I can’t take it I don’t know what it is about this but I can’t handle it, those words, that voice. I screamed and suddenly my entire vision blurred, but once it came into focus I could see the woman clearly, it’s Kate, she is furious with me. The feeling of guilt returns and I turn and I run, I don’t know where to but I’m running but Kate is chasing me, no matter where I turn or where I go the guilt’s still there and she’s still there right behind me. I’m still running, no wait, I’m falling, falling and falling.

I woke in a cold sweat. Chest heaving. Door knocking. I sighed and stood up, not giving myself time to recover before pulling my hood up and placing my glasses back on my face, yanking the door open to a far to peppy Max.

“Afternoon Brooke, wow you’re on time!” She looked me up and down “So are you ready to leave?” I stared at her, trying to form meaningful thoughts in my sleepy haze.

“Max, I… Um…” I stammered out but my minds not working properly.

“Brooke, are you alright?” Max asked concerned “You look kind of pale.”

“Actually, Max is it okay if I take a raincheck on this one?” I questioned still a little breathless “I’m just not feeling great. Sorry.”

“Of course, that’s completely fine, want me and warren to come hang out with you in your room, keep you company?” Max leaned in, clearly worried.

“No that’s alright, you and warren go have fun. I’ll be fine.” I forced a friendly smile at her to back up my point.

“Well, okay.” She looked sympathetic “I’ll text you. Hope you feel better.” And with that the great Max Caufield was gone. I retreated back into my domain and sat at my computer for a while playing magic the gathering, until I heard the soft tuneful melody of a violin, thanks to Kate’s weekend practice. Thinking of Kate brought back memories of the dream I had and sent a shudder down my spine.

_I should go talk to her_ , I thought, _might actually do us good_.

I switched my computer off and walked towards the small mirror at the end of my bed. I pulled my hood down to examine my bed head, _yikes_ , I cringed internally at my hairs current condition but decided against the time-wasting activity of brushing it, I want to talk to Kate as soon as I can. I left my dorm room swiftly after applying some body spray and popping a mint into my mouth to fight off my morning breath.

Upon arriving at Kate’s dorm door I could feel Juliet’s prying eyes upon my body, probably wondering why I was at ‘Kate-the-role-model-Christian-girl’s’ door when I was just ‘Brooke-the-sarcastic-jerk’. Knowing I was being watched sent my anxiety levels skyrocketing, I was feeling fine until now.

_C’mon Brooke, just knock the door_.

With a burst of confidence I slammed my fist onto the door more aggressively than planned, then suddenly the sweet music from within stopped, and the door was opened.

In the doorframe I saw Kate as beautiful as ever, with a very surprised expression, I can tell she definitely was not expecting me.

“Uh” I started, rubbing my neck through my hood and avoiding eye contact “Hi. It’s um, b-been a while, eh?” I added with an awkward chuckle.

“Y-yes, it has.” Kate seemed almost as uncomfortable as me in this moment “What can I help you with?” She brought her hand over and clutched her other forearm, looking down at her feet.

“Oh, I just...” I trailed off in my struggle for words, until I blurted out “I just… Can I come in for a quick minute?” to which Kate nodded and stepped out of the way, allowing me to pass before gently closing the door. We both sat in the same place we did when we dated, which made my heart ache, next to each other on the sofa, Kate to my right, only we were farther apart.

“So what did you want?” Kate asked her voice a soft, quite tone but still not looking me in the eye.

“I-I…” Unable to form words, I took a deep breath.

_Get it together, Brooke_ I scolded myself.

“Just to talk.” I paused trying to catcher her eye and failing “About our argument. Before th-the… Roof.” I was choking up, thinking about how I just abandoned her and I finally managed to catch her eye, but only for a second.

“Okay, I’m willing to listen to you.”

_God, why is she always so nice_

“Okay, well. I-I feel incredibly bad that I abandoned you, on your own during the time you needed me most. I was so selfish and stupid to think that you would ever be unfaithful to me.” I stared to well up, I felt like an idiot, and I was. “And if I wasn’t so big-headed and arrogant I could’ve been there to protect you from everything, Kate. And I’m so sorry, you’re the most amazing thing to ever happen to me and to have you in my life everyday was a blessing. All I want is for you to take me back and forget how selfish I was, but I know you won’t be able to. Hell, it’s a wonder you’re even still listening to me now… You know what, I’ll go.” I stood up and briskly walked to the door, I now had tears escaping me as I power-walked away to hide them “I’m sorry I bothered you, Kate.” I opened the door and stepped out, but a tug on my arm caused me to stop, Kate was up on her feet and had a hold of my sleeve from her place in the doorway and my place in the hall. She was crying also. I pulled my sleeve over my hand, wiping softly at her cheeks. For a second there was silence, it felt like the whole world had stopped, Kate was looking right through my soul and I could do nothing but gaze back.

“You really are stupid.” She whispered at me so quietly I almost never caught it.

Suddenly, Kate forcefully pulled herself forward, grabbing a hold of the front of my hoodie and crashing her lips onto mine, I was taken completely by surprise especially since we were out in the open and apparently so was Juliet as I could hear her gasp. Not caring about our small audience of whoever was around, I quickly accepted the kiss, closing my eyes and leaning in, wrapping my arms around Kates waist once more made me feel like we were 16 again in our dorm rooms, with our secret relationship. As quickly as it happened, Kate pulled away.

“Stupid enough to think I’d never take you back.” Kate whispered, eyes still closed as she rested her forehead on mine. “I’m in love with you, Brooke. You’re the one. And no matter how horrible you act at times I will not change my mind.”

I gave a breathy laugh “Kate, you’re the light of my life and I will never forgive myself for doubting you.” She opened her eyes and met mine.

“Well, I will.” She smiled and kissed me again. “I love you.”

I pulled away noticing that during that motion me and Kate were now somehow holding hands “Well I sure hope so because I’m I think we’re going to be interrogated by head of press over there.” I motioned with my head to Juliet who had snapped a picture on her smartphone, giggling to Alyssa and Stella who were standing by, mouths open in shock.

“Great.” Kate sighed.


End file.
